Fairly Odd Parents Truth or Dare
by thefanficwriter675
Summary: I torture fairies anti fairies and Timmy with truths or dares sent by you !Characters:Anti Cosmo ,Anti Wanda, Poof ,Foop ,Cosmo,Wanda and Timmy.(Might have Poof x Foop)
1. Chapter 1

Fairly Odd Parents Truth or Dare

Author's Note :Please send your truth or daresin the rewiews

Me: Hello fairies,Timmy and anti fairies!

7 seats appear

Wanda: Why isn't Chloe here?

Me : Because ı dont want her to be here anyways welcome to T or D!

Foop: Why are we here?

Me: Because ı want you to be here .

Poof: So do we have any truths or dares?

Me: No,so all the ones in this chapter will be from me!

Everyone: Noooo!

Me: Yes! Anyways ı dare Poof and Foop to be alone in a room for the rest of the chapter.

They go into a room and Poof screams

Wanda and Anti Wanda: Are you sure this is a good idea?

Me : The chapter is over, please send your truths and dares

Anti Cosmo: She doesn't own us!

Me : Bye!


	2. Chapter 2 Let the dares begin

Me: Welcome back to T or D,can someone tell the disclaimer

"Why do we have to tell it? " Foop asked

Me: Fine I will tell it .I own nothing expect myself.

"Do we have any dares" Poof asked

Me: Yes we have a few dares from Jonathen!

"Can ı read the dares" Wanda asked

Me : Sure go ahead

Wanda:First Johnathen says "I dare timmy and trixie to kiss "

Timmy: Cool ,but where is she

I make Trixie Tang appear

"Why am ı here "Trixie asked

Me:Ypu have to kiss Timmy.İt is a dare!

Trixie and Timmy kiss then Trixie dissapears.

Wanda:Next he says "I dare Cosmo and anti Cosmo to sing snow miser and heat miser"

Cosmo:Yay.

Anti-Cosmo:No!

Me: İt is a dare.

Anti Cosmo :Fine

Cosmo and Anti Cosmo sing the song ( I am sorry ı couldn't type the lyrics)

Wanda: Next he says "I dare Jorgen to sing the fairyoddparents theme"

Poof: Jorgen we need you!

Jorgen appears out of nowhere

Why do you need me Jorgen asked

Me: Johnaten dared you to sing the theme song.

The old one or the new one Jorgen asked

Me: The old one.

Jorgen: Okay.

Anti Wanda: This should be fun!

Jorgen: Timmy is an average kid and no one understands.  
Mom and Dad and Vicky always giving him commands.  
"Bed Twerp!"  
But the doom and gloom up in his room,  
Is broken instantly.  
By his magic little fish that grant his every wish.  
But in reality they are his Odd Parents.  
Fairly odd Parents  
"Wands and wings".  
"Floaty crowny things".  
Odd Parents Fairly odd Parents.  
Real mod, pea pod, buff bod, hot rod.  
Obtuse, rubber goose, green moose, guava juice.  
Giant snake, birthday cake, large fries, chocolate shake!  
Odd parents Fairly odd Parents.  
It flips your lid when you are a kid with Fairly odd Parents

Yeah right!

Jorgen dissapears

Wanda:That was akward.

Can ı read the next one Poof asked

Me :sure

Poof:Next he says "I dare foop to sing hope's song"

Foop:I hate you Jonathen but ı will do the dare

Foop does the dare

Poof:Next he says" I dare timmy to do spinjistu"

Timmy :Fine!

Timmy does the dare

Poof: And he says "Timmy I dare you to find information on hutch Hartman and once you do tell me how ill you feel when you meet him"

Wanda: İt is Butch Hartman!

Cosmo falls asleep

1 hour later

Timmy: I am super sick

I shut the camera off

 **Author's note:Thank you for the dares Jonathen!I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to send your turths ot dares.(send Poof dares guys he is super upset)Bye1** ****


	3. Chapter 3 Because I'm Batman

Disclaimer: ı own nothing expect myself

Me:Hello everyone and welcome back

Poof:Do ı have any dares?

Me:Yes you do

Poof:Yay!

Me:Foop ı dare you to answer BECCAUSE I'M BATMAN to every quesetion you get until someone says the magic word

Foop:What is the magic word ?

Me: "whispers magic word in his ear"

Me:Next we have some dares from Jonathen

Anti-Wanda:Can ı read them?

Me: Sure

Foop: Please no

Anti-Wanda: Why?

Foop:BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!

Wanda: Anti Wanda if you don't read the dares then ı will!

Anti-Wanda:Fine! Jonathen says:" Poof I dare you to fight foop in a xiaolin showdown  
Timmy so what do you think of butch Hartman also watch every danny phantom episode and tell me what you think  
I dare timmy to sing danny phantom theme  
That is all I can think of"

Poof:So do we fight here or…

Me:"poofs a room so they can fight in a xiaolin showdown . The room has a large window and is net to the tord room."

Poof and Foop go into the room and fight in a xiaolin showdown

Timmy:This is going to be awsome"grabs popcorn and starts watching "

Cosmo:You are right Tommy " joins Timmy"

Wanda: İt is Timmy not Tommy

After the xiaolin showdown

Me: What do you think of Butch Hartman

Timmy: I think he is a great man ! Altough ı hope he removes Chloe if there is an eleventh season

Anti-Cosmo: Where is he going to do that

Me: In "The Room"(That room that Poof and Foop went into in Chapter 1)

Timmy: Bye guys!

Poof:How is he going to watch all the episodes ,tell what he thinks and sing the theme song in one chapter?

Foop shrugs

Foop:BECAUSE I'M BATMAN

Me: He is going to tell what he thinks and sing the theme song in the next chapter .

Me:Poof ı dare you to punch Wanda

Poof:OK

Poof:"punches Wanda"

Anti –Cosmo:That is all for this chapter bye

Note:I hope you enjoyed this chapter ."The Room" is on the left of the main room . The room Poof and Foop have an xiaolin showdown was on the left and it dissapeared when the xiaolin showdown ended. Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I own nothing except myself

Note:Sorry for making all of you wait so you enjoy it !

Me:Timmy what do you think about Danny Fanthom

Timmy:I think it is awsome

Me: Danny looks a lot like you Timmy

Timmy:He does

Timmy:Do we have any truths or dares?

The Anti Fairies:Is Turner going to sing the theme song?

Me:Yes he is

Timmy:Do ı have to do it in front of them ?

Me:Yes

Timmy:Fine

Timmy: Young Danny Fenton, he was just 14,[1]  
When his parents built a very strange machine.  
It was designed to view, a world unseen.  
 _(He's gonna catch em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom.)_

When it didn't quite work, his folks, they just quit,  
But then Danny took a look inside of it,  
There was a great big flash, everything just changed,  
His molecules got all rearranged!

 _(Phantom, Phantom)_

When he first woke up, he realized,  
He had snow white hair, and glowin' green eyes.  
He could walk through walls, disappear, and fly,  
He was much more unique than the other guys.  
And it was then that he knew what he had to do,  
He had to stop all the ghosts that were comin' through,  
He's here to fight, for me and you!

He's gonna catch 'em all, 'cause he's Danny Phantom,  
Gonna catch 'em all, 'cause he's Danny Phantom,  
Gonna catch 'em all, 'cause he's _(Danny Phantom.)_

Anti Fairies:Laughing on the flor

Me,The Fairies and Timmy:Stop laughing

Anti Fairies :No

Fairies and Timmy:Yes

Anti Fairies :No

Fairies and Timmy:Yes

Anti Fairies :No

Fairies and Timmy:Yes

*Everyone except me starts fighting*

Me:Anyways thats all for now bye

Notes:Fairly Odd Parents Trurth or Dare is back!I am sorry if this chapter felt sure to send truths and and see you all next time


	5. Chapter 5 Punches ,Pranks and Diapers

Disclaimer:I don't own anyone except myself

Notes:Hello Chapter 5 is here.I hope you enjoy it. By the way **this** means the character reading the truths and dares didn't read that one out loud( because only they are meant to see it)

Me:Hello everyone and welcome back!

Poof:Do we have any dares?

Me:Yes we do

Poof:Are any of them for me?

Me:Yes

Poof:Can ı read them?

Me:Yes you can we have a few from pinkisawsome

Poof:pinkisawsome says" Great story!Truths:Wanda do you love Cosmo?Cosmo do you love Wanda?Foop do you really hate Poof ? Dares: I dare Timmy to kiss Tootie I dare Anti Cosmo and Cosmo to fight in front of everyone **I dare Poof to prank Foop (PS Show the last one to Poof only)**

That's all for now,bye!"

Me:Okay Wanda do you love Cosmo?

Wanda:Of course I love Cosmo but sometimes he can be a bit stupid

Me:Cosmo do you love Wanda?

Cosmo:Yes I do love Wanda even tough she can be a bit naggy sometimes

Me:Foop do you really hate Poof?

Foop:BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!

Me:OK….Anyways Timmy you have to kiss Tootie

Timmy:Why?

Me:Because pinkisawsome dared you to

Timmy:Fine?Where is she?

*Tootie appears*

*Timmy kisses her on the cheek*

*Timmy says it is a dare and she dissapears*

Timmy:Now what?

Poof:Dad and Anti Cosmo have to fight in front of everyone

*Timmy ,Me and Poof grab popcorn*

Timmy:I am so ready for this fight

Poof:Me too

Me:Me three

*five hours later*

Cosmo:Let's just call it a tie

Anti Cosmo:For now

*Poof whispers something to me *

*I whisper something back to him*

*Poof smirks*

Me:Before we read the next one can we will take a break

Everyone:Okay

*I wink at Poof*

*He winks back*

*Poof poofs up a television on front of the armchairs*

Poof:Foop do you want to watch Sleezy and Cheesy

Foop:BECAUSE I'M BATMAN

Foop:*nods*

*Poof and Foop sit on their armchairs*

*Fart sounds come from Foop's armchair*

Foop:I..I didn't do that

Poof:Yeah right

*Fart sounds come from Foop's armchair again *

Foop:That wasn't me I swear

*Fart sounds come from Foop's armchair *

Foop:That's it I'm going to see who did it

*Foop looks around the tord room and sees the whoopie cushion on his chair*

Foop:POOF! I WİLL DESTROY YOU

Me:The break is over

*Everyone goes back to their seats*

Me:Can you read the next one Foop?

Foop:Why?

Me:*Shows him card*

Foop:Ok. It's from thefunone55 .thefunone55 says "I dare Poof to punch Wanda everytime she talks for 5 chapters, I dare Anti Wanda and Anti Cosmo to watch The Emoji Movie **and lastly I dare Foop to kill Chloe (Don't show the last one to anyone but Foop)"**

Wanda:Why?

Poof:punches Wanda

Wanda:Ouch

Poof:punches her again

Anti Wanda :Where do we watch The Emoji Movie?

Me:"The Room"

Anti Wanda :OK

Anti Cosmo:Do we have to watch it?

Me:Yes you do

Anti Cosmo : Fine

Anti Wanda and Anti Cosmo :go to "The Room"

Me:*Makes a new room appear called The Punishment Room*

Me:Foop go to The Punishment Room

Foop:Why?

Me:Because you tried to kill Poof and you need to be punished for it

Me: winks at Foop

Foop: winks back

Wanda :Are you going to do it every time he tries to do it or just this time?

Poof: punches Wanda

Me:Just this none of you can murder in here unless I allow it.

*Meanwhile in The Punishment Room*

Foop: opens the door and gets in

Chloe appears

Chloe:What am I doing he-

Foop:stabs her with a knife that was on the table in front of him

Foop:goes back to The TorD Room

Wanda:Do we have more dares?

Poof:punches her

Foop:Hahahaha thats so funny

Wanda:No it's not

Poof:punches her again

Wanda:How long will this last?

Poof:punches her

Me:For 5 will end after chapter 9

Wanda:FİVE CHAPTERS!

Poof:punches her

Me:Anyways the last dare in this chapter is from is for Timmy Supernova2015 says" I dare Timmy Turner... to... dress up as a baby, just like in the episode 'Spellementary School'.  
I'm talking diapers, baby bonnet, sucking on a pacifier.  
I mean, considering that he was happily sucking on a pacifier, he surely won't mind doing it again."

Timmy:Did Supernova2015 say how long ı have to dress like a baby?

Me:10 chapters

Timmy:10 CHAPTERS

Me:What's the problem Timmy you seemed to like it last time

Timmy:That was because Cosmo and Wanda were finally paying attention to me!

Cosmo and Wanda:share worried looks

Me:poofs Timmy into outfit

Timmy:looks at his new outfit ,shrugs and begins sucking on his pacifier

Me ,Foop and Poof:HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA we starts rolling on the floor laughing

Cosmo:That's it for this chapter!Bye

Wanda:And please send us truths and Poof .He loves dares.

Cosmo and Wanda :Bye

Poof:punches Wanda and then continues laughing on the floor with Me and Foop.

Notes:That's it for Chapter 5 .I hope you all liked and if you are wondering Chloe's corpse got poofed to her house by me and The Punishment Room disappeared after Foop left you all in Chapter 6 and thank you all for the truths and dares(PS Please sent Poof dares guys he really wants some)


End file.
